The 1st Rule
by Serpent's Den
Summary: The doctor left River, because the TARDIS can't handle two psychopaths after all. This is him reflecting on his love for River.


A/N: I role-play as the doctor this fanfic is based on his relationship with his River but it can be a stand alone too. 

Disclaimer: I have no claim over the 2 songs used nor do I claim the quote from the meatloaf song. I do not own Doctor Who either.

The 1st Rule.

I love her more than life itself. I love her with both my hearts. But she doesn't believe that I do. She believes the first rule. She believes that the doctor lies and I do. Of course I do. But only when I have to. I'd never lie about loving her.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

I just don't know how to show her how I feel. I tell her, probably not enough though. I look into her eyes when I say it and I can see the doubt. I can see the love she has for me; I can only hope she can see the love I have for her in my eyes.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

I hope she know how I feel. I hope that somewhere deep inside she knows that I'd do anything for her. To quote Meatloaf, great guy by the way. "I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back, I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact." I only wish she'd believe me.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

Look at everyone I've left behind. They all adore me, but none of them know how important they were to me and know they're gone and I can't ever tell them. *chuckles* they probably wouldn't even recognize this face. *looks at the picture of River he keeps in his jacket pocket at all times, places a soft kiss upon it.* I wish I could kiss you for real. *looks around the console room* I suppose I could. I can just turn around and come home to you.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

*blinks as the words play out around the TARDIS* Sexy Turn us around! I'm such a fool. Of course I can prove I love her. I can stay and not run away. She isn't like the rest. She doesn't get left behind! *falls forward as the TARDIS lands, the Doctor lunges out of his special blue box and runs in search of his wife. Upon seeing her he grabs hold of her and kisses her deeply, In Gallifreyan he says* Melody Pond I am an idiot I love you with both my hearts. *He takes a step back, smiles nervously at his wife before singing,*

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your  
cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh its you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on  
tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want  
you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, ohhh

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
cause it's you, oh, it's you; it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you and all these little things

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
cause it's you, oh, it's you; it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you and all these little things" *smiles at River, nervous as this was the first time he'd sung a song to her that wasn't a Gallifreyan lullaby.*

*In the background the TARDIS can be heard playing music*

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes _

The doctor lies may be the 1st rule. But there's a subsection to that rule. The Doctor never lies to River.


End file.
